Fun Goes As Heaven Gets Lucky
by LoneLudicolo
Summary: An adventure with Mario, Luigi, & all the rest. Updated semi regularly. Very ambitious. Contains very minor OC(s). Rated K Plus for some death.
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

The mayor had noticed that weird creatures were appearing in the sewers, & he wanted them gone. Mario, having lost his job as a carpenter, in addition to losing his girlfriend Pauline, was looking for jobs in the newspaper. Just then, Luigi came in & exclaimed, "M-Mario, have you heard about the sewer infestation that the mayor wants gone?" Mario slowly looked up at his younger twin brother. They stared at each other for several minuets. Finally, Mario shouted, "That's-a it, Luigi! We'll-a become-a plumbas!" "W-We?," Luigi asked nervously. Mario grabbed his brother & jumped out the 3rd story window of their parents apartment, landing right into the sewers. The problem was readily apparent to the Mario Brothers: Shellcreepers were going in & out of the pipes at a steady pace. Mario went through the routine one would do when playing Mario Bros., while Luigi just stood there, occasionally stepping out of the way of the Shellcreepers. One by one, the Shellcreepers fell into the sewage, until finally the last one fell, causing Mario to triumphantly yell, "Take-a that!" Mario sat down next to Luigi, noticing as he sat down that Luigi was frowning. "What's-a da matta, Luigi?," he inquired. "I don't like this, Mario!," Luigi replied. Mario knew exactly what Luigi was talking about. He knew that Luigi never was the violent type. "Luigi," Mario began, "We need da money. That's-a da last..." But just then, a Sidestepper almost fell on Luigi's head! "Uah! I'm outta here!," Luigi exclaimed as he crawled backwards, falling off the platform & into a pipe. Mario followed Luigi into the dark, unlit pipe. It took what seemed like hours to get through...

(AN: Thanks for reading the first part of my story! I hope to have a good story at the end of this. I left the identity of the mayor unknown because I plan to have it be a twist. Again, thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2: How It Began Peach Side

The day before the pipe fiasco, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Toadette, Toad, & several other Toads were trying to play a new board game. However, Toadette had forgot to bring the pieces like she was supposed to. Thus, Toadsworth had to ask, "Princess, would you kindly get the pieces for this fine game of Slopej?" However, before Princess Peach could even reply, there was a thunderous knock on the castle doors. "I'll get it!," screeched Toad as he ran towards the doors on his stubby legs. The doors were very far away, so it took a while to get a response. Finally, they could all hear Toad's voice belt out, "It's Lord Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom, should I let him in?" "Yes, let him in," was the Princess' reply. Toadsworth, at that moment, began to have a feeling of dread. He knew of the Princess' history with the Koopa King. They all stared at Bowser, in the hopes that he would reveal his intentions. Finally, Peach tried to begin a conversation with, "Lord Bowser, I have not seen you since we were babies. Did you hear about this new boardga..." "Nope!," Bowser shouted, interrupting Peach. Bowser cleared his flaming throat, then started to explain. "Y'see, Princess, I have decided that my kindom's too small!," Bowser expounded, "So I need yer permish to... start a civil war between Toad & Goomba! Bwahaha! Just kidding! I promised them a nice bit of land, so they work for me now!" Bowser continued to laugh, while Peach thought about what he had said. She knew that the Goomba portion of her army was unhappy, because she was going to expel half the army as part of her "War Not" initiative. However, she never thought that they would betray her. "Very well Bowser," the Princess said, "I can't understand why you would antagonize a country five times larger than your own, but if you insist, I will raise the power of my Retainers." She then began to pray to the Stars in the language of the Toads. However, Bowser was using his dark magic to teleport the other people in the room to castles, except for Toad, who ran away a long time ago. When he was done, he told Peach, "Open your eyes, Princess!" She replied, "Nnn... I can't! They seemed to be sealed shut!," for indeed, Bowser had used the last of his magic to seal her eyes shut. "Have nice dreams while I kidnap you!," the King of Koopas exclaimed while he grabbed her & carried her to the Koopa Clown Car. Meanwhile, Toad had used a pipe that took him approximately 32 kilometers away from Bowser's Castle. At that place, there was an abandoned warehouse from a long time ago. He decided to sleep there, not knowing that two heroes were coming to save the day...

(AN: Thanks for reading to Chapter 2! Slopej is a funny name for a boardgame, isn't it? Wonder what it's all about...)


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

At 6:54, the morning after Peach was kidnapped, Toad was awakened by the loud screaming of a scared man. Toad was equally scared by this, so he turned towards the man & prepared to scream right back at him. However, just then another man came out of the pipe, calling out, "Luigi, are-a ya here-a?" "M-Mario, where are we?," went the scared man, who indeed was Luigi. "This is the Mushroom Kingdom," Toad began to explain. "Who are you?," both Mario Brothers asked simultaneously. "My name is Toad, I'm a Toad, and I work as a Mushroom Retainer," Toad explained some more. "W-Wait," Luigi stammered, "W-What does a Mushroom Retainer do?" Toad replied, "Well, there are seven of us, & we protect the Princess. Well, we would have, if it weren't for Bowser's magic." Mario was sceptical of the Toad's statement. "There-a is no such thing as magic," he hypothesised. "M-Mario," Luigi started to object, but was interrupted by Toad's next statement. "We need you to save Princess Peach," he stated. The Mario Brothers were both surprised. "Tell us more-a, Toad." Toad told them everything he knew, about how Bowser stepped in, kidnapped everyone, & turned many Goombas against them. When he was all done, Mario & Luigi took in what he said. Finally, Toad said one last thing. "I'm sure it's because she has magic that rivals his own in power," he guessed. Just then, everyone decided to look outside. There, they saw a monstrous beast next to a silly, clownish vehicle. "What's-a that?," Mario whispered into Toad's ear. "AAAH! It's Bowser!," Toad screeched loudly for everyone to hear. Bowser turned around at Toad's cry. "Aha! I knew I missed one yesterday!," Bowser went, stomping towards them. They all rushed out towards Bowser. "Who are ya friends?," Bowser inquired. Toad and Luigi chose to remain silent, but Mario proudly stated, "It's-a me, Mario!" Of course, Bowser didn't really care. Instead, he punched the brothers in their faces, grabbed Toad, used his magic on Mario & Luigi, & left. Two hours later, when they woke up, they were surprised to find that they were small! "Mamma mia, Luigi! Now we need to beat that Bowser & rescue the Princess!," Mario ordered Luigi. Luigi reluctantly replied, "Okie-dokie," & they went off on an adventure that would change their lives significantly...

(AN: Thanks for reading to Chapter 3! I decided to have Mario be a sceptic so that he could undergo character development later. Again, thanks!"


	4. Chapter 4: World 1 Level 1

About 25 meters away from the place where they were dropped off, the Mario Brothers came across their first Goomba. It was a hideous creature, in both body & soul. It taunted the brothers. "I bet you can't hit these question blocks!," the Goomba dared, before proceeding to make an attempt at ramming Luigi. Mario did a short hop over Luigi's head, accidently landing on the Goomba's head, killing it instantly. They both stared at it intensely, horrified at what Mario had done. "M-Mario, maybe we... I mean... the Princess...," Luigi stammered. "You're-a right, Luigi. Fron now on, this is a stealth mission," Mario suggested. They decided to continue onward, ignoring the blue blood on Mario's shoes. Mario jumped up and hit a block that contained a coin. It intrigued Luigi, this coin that Mario got. It appeared to be made of a gold-iron-nickle alloy. "M-Mario, we should keep these coins," Luigi suggested. "NO, Luigi," Mario shouted, "We should give-a them to da Princess, unless she doesn't-a want them, of course-a. What we can keep, howevah, is this mushroom that fell from da sky, Luigi!" "It doesn't look that good," Luigi objected, but Mario tore the Super Mushroom in two, & stuffed one half into Luigi, causing him to grow back to regular size. Mario, now knowing the effect, proceeded to eat the Super Mushroom as well. "Now that we are-a back to normal, let's-a save-a da Princess!," Mario triumphantly went. With that, they moved forwards until they came across a Koopa Troopa. Not knowing what it was, Mario suggested, "It looks like-a those-a things we were-a fighting in da sewahs, but largah, & more-a upright." At this, the Koopa was very offended. "Excuse me," the Koopa said, "Don't compare me to those Shellcreepers, please." "I'm-a so sorry," Mario apologized profusely. The Koopa was confused at this. "Why would they, these intruders, be nice to I, Koopasdo?," the Koopa thought to herself. This particular Koopa Troopa then decided to charge the Mario Brothers. However, they could see her intent, & at the last moment, they jumped out of the way, causing Koopasdo to fall down a bottomless pit. The Mario Brothers ran over to the hole in the ground & looked down it. The hole seemed to go down forever. "M-Mario, do you think...," Luigi began. Mario patted him on the back, then stated, "It's-a fine-a, Luigi. That's-a probably some-a kind of mineshaft." With the mood remaining about the same, they went on, hitting all the question blocks & avoiding the enemies, until they came across a Fire Flower. "Luigi, let's-a eat this flowah!," Mario enthusiactly suggested. Luigi frowned as they both took some petals from the Fire Flower & ate them. After they ate it, their clothes changed colours. Mario's Red & Blue became White & Red, while Luigi's Green & Blue became White & Green. Just then, a horde of Goombas & Koopa Troopas were rushing them. Mario prepared to smack a Goomba in the face, but as his hand went down, fire spawned from it, bounced along the ground, & hit the Goomba in the face anyways, causing the Goomba to explode. This excited Mario, & he continued to throw fireballs until all the enemies were dead, much to Luigi's horror. When Mario was done, he looked at Luigi, breathing heavily. "M-Mario...," Luigi stammered. Mario glared at Luigi for a short while. Then he went forwards, Luigi following, even though he knew he probably shouldn't. Everything went back to normal, with Mario hitting question blocks & Luigi following along. Eventually though, Mario hit the block with the star in it. It fell on Mario's head, shattering into a million pieces, & giving him a sparkly, yellow-green glow. Mario had no time to think, however, for a million voices urged him to go forth. So he did, defeating many enemies along the way, removing them from existence, until the power wore off. Luigi ran over to Mario, who raised his hand & explained, "Luigi, when you get da star, you lose-a all control ovah yourself, almost as if one-a was possessed." Luigi had no choice but to accept this. He needed his brother, & his brother needed him. By this point, they were at the stairs to the flag. "Look Luigi, you wanna go first?," Mario offered the glum Luigi. "...Okie-dokie," Luigi relectantly agreed. He got a running start, & landed halfway on the flagpole. Mario then landed above Luigi, causing Luigi to get even more sad. After the flag, there was another small warehouse. They went inside. However, there was no floor...

(AN: Thanks for reading to Chapter 4! This is the longest chapter so far. The aim of this chapter was to cause feels for Luigi, as well as some of the foes. As for Koopasdo, I am an amateur language maker. I make words in my spare time. To me, "Koopasdo" refers to the shine on a Koopa's shell. What do you think of Koopasdo? She'll probably never appear again...)


	5. Chapter 5: Do The Pipe Warp

They fell for what seemed like hours, although it was only 15 seconds. Finally they landed in an abandonded mine, abandoned since the end of the Great War. Greeting the Mario Brothers were some Gloombas. Since they knew that neither of the Mario Brothers could see in the dark, they decided to spy on them. However, Mario, still under the influence of the Fire Flower, proceeded to juggle fireballs, which lighted up the area, revealing the Gloombas. At this, they both ran away from Mario & Luigi. "Mamma mia, that was close-a," Mario exclaimed. Luigi said nothing. Instead, as they moved forwards, Luigi thought to himself, "I need a break from my brother. What is the best way to get away from him?" They trudged along in silence until they reached the moving platforms. At this, Mario dropped the fireballs in shock. "HOW are-a these-a platforms moving?," Mario ranted, not noticing Luigi had used this opportunity to ride them up & away from Mario. Luigi jumped twice, landed in the warp zone, & looked at the pipes. While Luigi was looking at the pipes, Mario ended his rant with, "Mamma mia, Luigi, are-a you listening? Luigi?" Mario looked around. Luigi was nowhere in sight. "...I'm-a sure-a that Luigi just went on ahead without me," Mario thought, becoming unsure of himself & the things he held true. He went onwards to the pipe that led to the surface, but before he went in, he cried out for Luigi one last time. Luigi did not answer. Saddened, he had no choice but to enter the pipe...

(AN: Thanks for reading to Chapter 5! Sorry if it got real dark real fast. By mentioning the Great War (which, as we all know, means WWI), I was hoping to tie it into our real world. I don't quite know what this will mean in terms of world history yet. What I do know, is that it will be very interesting when I do figure it out.)


	6. Chapter 6: Lakitu Rush

Luigi had a choice of three pipes, one right next to him, one further away, & another very far away. After a bit of deliberation, he chose the one on the opposite side of the room, because he figured that that one would hold the greatest reward. As he went down the pipe, he could hear his brother's cry, but before he could reply, he was halfway through the pipe. Rushing through the pipe slightly discomforted Luigi, so to distract himself, he thought of men & women greater than he. Soon he popped out of the pipe. He walked for a little bit, but before he could get his bearings, he heard a high pitched but masculine voice humming. "W-Who's there?," Luigi asked, not knowing the hell he would be put through. "You're not supposed to be here yet!," the voice objected as a cloud flew down from the sky. Luigi could now see that there was a turtle like creature with a human like face riding the cloud. "Uh...," Luigi went, not certain if he should find it cute or unnerving. "We can't talk, you know. I have orders to follow, & I'm sure your orders are against mine," the thing explained. "I'm not really following orders. I'm rescuing the Princess on my own free will," Luigi rationalized, ignoring the fact that Mario constantly forced him to do things. "I see. Would you like a gift, from a Lakitu to you?," The creature asked, pulling a Spiny from the cloud. Luigi tried to dodge out of the way, but the Spiny hit Luigi in the face, scaring the fire out of him. He didn't have the time to think about the state of his face, for he was trying to outrun the Lakitu. "This is no good. I'd better come up with a plan, quick," Luigi thought to himself as he did the hard jumps at high speed. With every step he took, he could hear the Lakitu shouting in a tongue he didn't understand. Finally the Lakitu shouted in English, "Here comes the flagpole! I'll get you there!" Luigi jumped on top of the stairs, but he didn't jump again. He had had enough. The Lakitu flew closer, confused at Luigi's actions. When the Lakitu's cloud came close enough, Luigi turned around & yanked it away, shouting, "Get off of that cloud!" The Lakitu fell to the ground & bumped his head, causing him to cry. "I'm sorry! I'll have to hand in a letter of resignation now!," the Lakitu sobbed. "N-No," Luigi went, "I'm sorry. My brother's been a bit of a jerk lately." "You want me, Lakituste, to go & defeat him for you?," the Lakitu asked. "NO! Just go tell him that I beat you," Luigi asked, digging around in the cloud. "Don't look in there!,"Lakituste objected as Luigi pulled out some green berry juice & drank it. Luigi noticed that, not only did time slow down at that moment, but his legs started moving on their own, forcing him to fall into another abandoned mine, while still holding the open bottle of green berry juice. "Aw shucks," Lakituste went as he climbed back on his cloud, flying off towards the World 1 Castle...

(AN: We all remember facing Lakitu at some point, right? Don't you wish you could grab the cloud like that? Anyways, should the nature of the green berry juice lead to an even higher rating? Discuss.)


	7. Chapter 7: Do The Pipe Warp Again

Luigi, still suffering from the green berry juice, stumbled his way through the dark mineshaft. As he came closer to a bottomless pit, Luigi found that he was too weak to even jump. Before he knew it, the familiar rush of falling overcame him, & he went down the pit. Since Luigi could not put himself into a proper landing position, he resigned himself to his fate. However, just then, a voice invaded Luigi's head. This voice objected, "No, not like this," which caused Luigi to be taken back to a time when he was rummaging in the cloud. Luigi was very surprised, mostly because he remembered what the green berry juice did. He put the cloud down, walked towards the mine, & backflipped down the shaft. This time he wanted to strike every block he could. However, halfway through, he hit a block with a vine in it. "Oh man," he deliberated, "Sh-should I climb the vine, or should I continue with the block breaking?" Just then, Luigi heared a sound. He heared a voice going "Howhup". From the darkness emerged a brigade of Goombas & Koopas. Luigi made up his mind right then & there. "Mamma mia, I've got to get outta here!," Luigi shouted. He climbed up the vine, avoiding the brigade just in time. As he continued to climb the vine, he though to himself, "Mamma mia, there better be something good at the end of this." When he finally reached the top, he was disappointed, for there were only huge mushrooms. "Okie-dokie," he began to object, "If there isn't something at the end...," being interupted by a pipe that he walked into. "Uwah!," Luigi went, "I'll go down this pipe that gave me a nosebleed..." And so he did. When he popped out the other side, he found himself in a land of lava, fire, & heat. "Mamma mia," he said, fainting.

(AN: I need a beta, I really do. The problem is I have high standards. Anyways, I'd thought I'd explain less, so here you go. Do enjoy!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Of The Axe

While Luigi lay unconsious in Bowser's Kingdom, Mario was entering the first castle. "Hello?," he went as he stepped through the door. A far off roar greeted him. It sounded a bit off, as well. Mario didn't worry about that, though, for he was too busy worrying about the firebars. "Mamma mia, how do these-a work?," Mario asked, amazed at the technology needed to make balls of fire rotate around a block. He dodged the firebars, being extra careful not to fall into the lava. As Mario got closer to the bridge, "Bowser" started to breathe more fire. Finally, Mario got to the bridge unharmed. Immediately, he noticed that something was very off. "Hey Bowser, why are-a you blue?," he asked "Bowser", who was literally the colour blue. "I can change colour like a chamaeleon... Uh, yeah," "Bowser" explained, his voice sounding less confident as he went on. Mario saw through "Bowser's" statement immediately. "Listen," Mario went as he prepared a fireball, "I don't-a know if you're-a Bowser's brotha or something, but I will defeat you, & save-a da princess!" "Hahaha," "Bowser" laughed, as he prepared to shoot fire. Mario threw so many fireballs, that "Bowser" had no choice but to jump. Mario suddenly noticed something: there was an axe behind "Bowser"! Mario then made the decision to try and roll under "Bowser". "Bowser" noticed this, & purposefully landed on Mario, causing him to lose the Fire Flower's power. However, Mario just slid out from under "Bowser", grabbed the axe, & cut the rope in one fell swoop. "Bowser" sank in the lava, & a Goomba's skeleton came up, before being burnt completely. Mario, satisfied that the False Bowser was truly dead, went into the next room, expecting to see Princess Peach. Instead, he saw Toad looking around the back of the castle. "TOAD!?," he exclaimed, all confused. Toad stared at Mario, then lowered his mushroomesque head. Finally, he muttered, "Thank you Mario, but our Princess is in another castle." They both had a good cry, Toad because the Princess was one of the best rulers in the Mushroom Kingdom's history, & Mario because he knew that he would not be going home soon. Just then, they felt the ground shake. They ran out of the castle, & saw two things. First, the sky was pure white, but not with clouds. Second, the blocks were transforming into wads of Toads. Mario stared wide eyed at the sight, & Toad held Mario's hand tightly as they started to teleport...

(AN: It annoys me that I had to refer to False Bowser as "Bowser", but those are the breaks. False Bowsers in Japanese Mario 2 are in fact blue. Now you know. What you don't know is what caused the events in the ending of this chapter. You'll find that out next time. There's something to look forward to!)


	9. Chapter 9: Luigi, Bowser, & Peach

When Luigi finally awoke, he noticed that he wasn't in the field anymore. Instead, he was on a floating platform, connected on two sides by bridges. Below the platform was lava, & rising out of that lava were stadium style seats surrounding the platform. In the seats were various Goombas & Koopas, all cheering for their King, who was standing menacingly on the other side, holding a big hammer. As Luigi got up, he noticed that he himself had the clothes of someone who could shoot fire. "H-how...," Luigi stammered. "I had ordered my men to patrol the border for any human wearing red or green," Bowser explained, "But I NEVER would have thought that green would get here first!" "W-what's going on? W-where's the Princess?," Luigi demanded. "The Princess? She's asleep! Bwahaha!," Bowser went as he threw the hammer, even though he still had the hammer in his hand? "The Multi Hammer," Bowser said while Luigi was dodging the barrage, "Can be in multiple places at once!" "P-please stop," Luigi fearfully stuttered, as he shot a fireball at Bowser's hand. Despite Bowser's best efforts, he was always one step behind Luigi, who kept pummeling his hand with flames. Finally, the pain meant that Bowser had no choice but to drop the Multi Hammer, breathe flames in a circle, & pick up the axe on his side. Luigi stepped back as Bowser stepped towards him, & towards the entry bridge. "I'm not gonna let ya leave!," Bowser roared as he prepared to swing the axe. "Uwah!," Luigi went as he jumped towards the exit. Bowser's eyes widened, as he realized that he would strike the rope holding the platform up! And so he did, and thus he fell into the lava. The crowd & Luigi fell silent as one last roar came out of Bowser. A Koopa wearing a robe & flying on a broomstick came down, exclaimed, "Rubbish!," pulled out a wand, & casted a spell over Luigi's shoulders. Then everyone started to leave. Luigi was on the verge of tears, for he had killed a King. However, he was interrupted by a feminine yawn behind him. He went down the steps into the barely lit bedroom, & there he saw a woman in pink with a crown. Princess Peach also saw him. She smiled & said, "Thanks, Mario..." This confused Luigi greatly. "F-first off, my name is Luigi," he stammered, "S-second, how do you know my brother? W-we only know you from the news!" Peach put her finger up, & stated, "All in due time. Everything will be back to normal in a bit. So hold my hand, & everything will be fine." Luigi did as he was told. Who was he to question a nice leader like the Princess? The Princess closed her eyes once more, & prayed to the Stars once more. The ground shook, & a pillar of light came down from the ceiling, bringing them back to the castle. But Peach & Luigi weren't the only ones there. Luigi saw a bunch of Toads, but more importantly he was reunited with his brother. Luigi moved to hug his brother, but the Princess interrupted them. "We must not waste any time. I'll explain everything while we're cooking," she went, exhausted from her ordeal...

(AN: I wanted to make the final battle cooler, so I tried. I hope the results are satisfactory. Luigi was always better than Mario, in my opinion. I promise that Mario will have a chance to prove himself, later. Next chapter will end this arc. I do hope you're excited!)


End file.
